vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Innovaciones en la Diplomacia Económica Española: Los Planes Integrales de Desarrollo de Mercado
Innovaciones en la Diplomacia Económica Española: Los Planes Integrales de Desarrollo de Mercado Pedro Pérez Sánchez-Castejón1, Juan Padilla Fernández-Vega1, Ma. Isabel Cepeda gonzález2 1Departamento de Administración y Dirección de Empresas de la Facultad de CC. Jurídicas y Económicas. Universidad Camilo José Cela. 2Departamento de Historia e Instituciones Económicas y Filosofía Moral. Facultad de Ciencias Jurídicas y Sociales. Universidad Rey Juan Carlos. Abstract En este trabajo se analiza la creciente importancia que el fomento de los intereses económicos nacionales tiene en las relaciones internacionales. En la era de la globalización, la diplomacia económica -entendida como el conjunto de acciones emprendidas por los distintos actores que conforman el Estado Nación en la promoción y defensa de sus intereses económicos en los mercados mundiales- es un elemento nuclear en el diseño y el desarrollo de la acción diplomática de los Estados. Una acción exterior que ya no monopoliza el Estado Nación, como tampoco dentro de él, el ministerio de exteriores. La labor diplomática se fragmenta y comparte entre múltiples instituciones públicas y privadas, así como entre ministerios como, por ejemplo, el ministerio de economía y el departamento de comercio. El presente trabajo estudia los Planes Integrales de Desarrollo de Mercados (PIDM) como ejemplo de las innovaciones que la diplomacia económica española ha venido impulsando en los últimos años. La globalización y los procesos de internacionalización emprendidos por el tejido empresarial español, han propiciado que el Estado impulse la creación de instrumentos innovadores de apoyo y promoción de sus intereses económicos en el exterior, en especial hacia las economías emergentes que lideran el crecimiento de la economía mundial. Para lograr mejorar las relaciones comerciales y de inversión entre España y las economías emergentes nacieron los PIDM. Entre las conclusiones obtenidas en la presente investigación, destaca la eficacia de los PIDM en la consecución de los objetivos fijados. Para ello, el estudio investiga el PIDM hacia China demostrando la relación positiva que esta novedosa herramienta de la diplomacia económica tiene en el impulso y consolidación de las relaciones comerciales y de inversión entre España y el gigante asiático. Palabras clave: PIDM, globalización, diplomacia, correlación. 1. LA DIPLOMACIA ECONÓMICA: ELEMENTO CENTRAL DE LA NUEVA DIPLOMACIA La interconexión e interdependencia provocada por la dinámica globalizadora ha fragmentado la acción diplomática de los Estados Nación. En la actualidad, la diplomacia es el resultado de “la participación simultánea de múltiples actores – públicos y privados- uno de los cuales, pero no el único, es el Estado Nación” (Bayne y Woolcock, 2011: 9). La nueva diplomacia1 ya no es la relación exclusiva entre Estados, sino “la gestión de las relaciones entre Estados, y entre éstos y otros actores” (Barston, 2006:1). Entre los nuevos actores de la diplomacia se encuentran: (i) los entes territoriales, fruto de la descentralización y la transferencia de poder y recursos de los Estados Nación en favor de regiones y ayuntamientos; (ii) las instituciones supranacionales producto de los procesos de integración regional y multilateral creados mayoritariamente en respuesta a la mundialización y (iii) los organismos reguladores y empresas pertenecientes al sector público; (iv) la aparición de nuevos actores tales como las empresas multinacionales, las ONGS y la aparición de la llamada diplomacia de los ciudadanos. En función de quien sea el actor, los intereses a promocionar podrán o no ser coincidentes con aquellos que defiende el Estado Nación. 1 Véase Bayne y Woolcock, 2011. New Economic Diplomacy. Edit: Ashgate. 1 En este contexto, la nueva diplomacia del sector público en su conjunto debe “cambiar métodos y medios pero sobre todo contenidos incorporando otros intereses”, como por ejemplo, “los intereses económicos”2. En efecto, si históricamente, en especial tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las relaciones económicas estaban subordinadas a los intereses geoestratégicos (Azuelos, M. 2010:12); en la actualidad, la economía se erige en un elemento nuclear de la nueva actividad diplomática (Chavagneux, C. 1999: 33; Ögütcü, M. y Saner, R., 2008:1) situándose, cuando no desplazando, al mismo nivel en orden de importancia a los objetivos que han caracterizado tradicionalmente la diplomacia: la cooperación política internacional, la seguridad y el mantenimiento de la paz (Javier Morillas, 2000: 42). Son múltiples las definiciones dadas por la literatura a un concepto escurridizo como es el de la diplomacia económica. Las diferentes definiciones elaboradas por la literatura ha elaborado de la diplomacia económica dependen del énfasis otorgado a cada una de las siguientes perspectivas: # (a) Los actores implicados: la diplomacia económica sería aquella desempeñada por los funcionarios de los Ministerios encargados de las relaciones con los organismos multilaterales de economía y comercio, y la de los funcionarios que realizan el seguimiento de las políticas económicas y comerciales del país (Saner y Yiu (2001: 10 y 11)3. # (b) Los intereses que promueve: para Javier Morillas (2000:41) es su “finalidad económica” lo que define a este tipo de diplomacia. En este sentido, la diplomacia económica implica “la utilización de la capacidad de influencia política de los Estados a favor de sus intereses económicos en los mercados internacionales”4. Albares Bueno (2000:5) define la diplomacia económica como” la búsqueda de objetivos económicos por medios diplomáticos, se apoye o no en instrumentos económicos para alcanzarlos y que puede lograr también objetivos políticos”. En efecto, tal y como alerta acertadamente Albares Bueno, J.M. (2005:4) la consecución de los intereses políticos y económicos pueden no ser coincidentes. # © Las materias de las que se ocupa: para Rana Kishan (2000: 96-127 y 144-148) los cuatro pilares sobre los que se asienta el trabajo de la diplomacia económica son: (i) la promoción del comercio, otorgando una especial atención a las exportaciones sobre las importaciones; (ii) la promoción de la inversión, sobre todo, la atracción de inversión extranjera al país en cuestión; (iii) la atracción de tecnología; (iv) la gestión de la Ayuda al Desarrollo. # (d) La investigación de los procesos en la negociación y la toma de decisión: Woolcock (2011:21) a partir de los estudios realizados por Putman, R.D. (1988: 427-60) añade este nuevo rasgo al estudio de la diplomacia económica5. Así, la diplomacia económica deja de ser un asunto que afecte en exclusiva a las relaciones económicas internacionales sino que impacta de lleno en la vida social, económica y política doméstica lo que borra cualquier frontera entre política económica doméstica e internacional. Todo ello tiene como una de sus principales consecuencias la mayor complejidad en la toma de decisiones. Junto a ello, la transferencia de poder que los Estados han realizado en favor de agentes económicos privados -empresas e inversores- (Woolcock y Bayne (2011:9-10). DEFINICIÓN DE LA DIPLOMACIA ECONÓMICA Enumeradas sintéticamente las diferentes aproximaciones que la literatura económica ha elaborado sobre la diplomacia económica, a continuación propondremos la 2 Véase Raimundo Bassols, 1995. Revista Política Exterior. 3 Utilizaremos las definiciones de cada uno de los términos traducidas en su excelente trabajo por García Rebollar (2010). 4 Véase Javier Morillas. Boletín económico ICE no 2664. 18-0 al 1-10 de 2000. 5 Véase “Theoretical Analysis of Economic Diplomacy”. Stephen Woolcock en The New Economic Diplomacy. 2011. Edit: Ashgate. 2 definición en base a la que realizaremos la presente investigación. Definición que recoge principalmente las definiciones referidas anteriormente y aportadas por los autores Bayne, Woolcock, Saner, Yiu, José Manuel Albares Bueno, Javier Morillas y Rana Kishan. Así, definiremos la diplomacia económica como: “El conjunto de acciones emprendidas por el total de actores que conforman el sector público -Estado- con el fin de lograr sus intereses económicos, y en ocasiones también políticos, en los mercados mundiales. Las cuatro áreas sobre las que trabaja la diplomacia económica son: (i) la promoción del comercio, (ii) la promoción de la inversión, (iii) la captación de tecnología y conocimiento, y (iv) la gestión de la Ayuda al Desarrollo. El estudio de la diplomacia económica incorporará el análisis de la diplomacia comercial, entendida esta como un estadio inicial de la DE. Con el objeto de mejorar la eficacia de las acciones emprendidas para el logro de los intereses que persigue, la diplomacia económica investigara los procesos de negociación y toma de decisión de los actores implicados”. 2. NUEVOS INSTRUMENTOS DE LA DIPLOMACIA ECONÓMICA. EL CASO DE LOS PLANES INTEGRALES DE DESARROLLO (PIDM) Una de las principales innovaciones desarrolladas en materia de diplomacia económica española son los Planes Integrales de Desarrollo de Mercados (en adelante PIDM). Creados en 2005 por el hoy llamado Ministerio de Economía y Competitividad (MINECO)6, los PIDM surgen en el marco de la nueva estrategia de internacionalización lanzada por el Gobierno de España, con el propósito de lograr los siguientes retos7: 1. Aprovechar las oportunidades que ofrece el nuevo escenario económico internacional caracterizado por la aparición y la consolidación de las economías emergentes8. 2. Diversificar geográficamente las relaciones comerciales y de inversión de la economía española –en torno al 70% de las exportaciones e inversiones se dirigen hacia los países de una Unión Europea ampliada, cuya nueva configuración redefinirá el mapa comercial europeo. 3. Mejorar la contribución de la demanda externa al crecimiento económico español9, reducir el déficit comercial crónico e impulsar la internacionalización como motor de creación de empleo10. Para la investigación de innovaciones en la diplomacia económica, los PIDM resultan de extremado interés dado que son: 1. Instrumentos de naturaleza multidisciplinar: engloban acciones de naturaleza diversa desde la promoción de las relaciones comerciales y de inversión; el apoyo financiero a las empresas; el fomento a la presencia de responsables institucionales en foros en el país objetivo; la creación de delegaciones empresariales al país objetivo; y el impulso de rondas de negociación 6 En el momento de la creación de los PIDM, el Ministerio encargado era el Ministerio de Industria, Turismo y Comercio (MITYC) 7Véase comparecencia Ministro de Industria. Congreso de los Diputados, 6 de abril de 2005. 8Según el Fondo Monetario Internacional (FMI) los países emergentes son: Asia (China, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia, Corea, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur, Tawain, Tailandia); América Latina (Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Méjico, Perú); Otros (República Checa, Egipto, Hungría, Israel, Marruecos, Polonia, Rusia, Arabia Saudí, África Sur, Turquía). Economías avanzadas (Australia, Austria, Bélgica, Canadá, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Francia, Alemania, Grecia, Islandia, Italia, Japón, Luxemburgo, Holanda, Nueva Zelanda, Noruega, Portugal, España, Suecia, Reino Unido, USA). 9Beatriz Pérez Raposo y Leonel Cerno (2011) “Las relaciones comerciales de España con los Países Objeto de los Planes Integrales de Desarrollo de Mercados (PIDM) 1999-2010, Revista de Economía ICE (marzo-abril 2011). Ministerio de Industria, Turismo y Comercio. 10 Véase Herce. J.A. (2010): “Internacionalización, empleo y modernización de la economía española”. ICEX. 3 político/económicas en las que rebajar las barreras que impiden las relaciones económicas entre España y el país objetivo. # Fomentan la colaboración público- privada: todos y cada uno de los planes se elaboraron conjuntamente entre la secretaria de estado de comercio, dependiente del ministerio de economía y competitividad (MINECO) y de las empresas interesadas a través de la confederación española de organizaciones empresariales (CEOE), y a partir del convenio suscrito entre el MINECO y la CEOE el 21 de diciembre de 2004. # Incorporan la promoción de inversores junto al impulso de las exportaciones. Este novedoso enfoque de incluir la promoción de inversiones españolas en el exterior en los Planes diferencia a los PIDM de herramientas similares de diplomacia económica diseñadas por países de nuestro entorno11. # El horizonte de ejecución es plurianual, lo que crea un marco estable que permite potenciar las relaciones económicas y comerciales con los países objetivo. # Se establecen mecanismos de evaluación sobre el grado de consecución de los objetivos finales. La evaluación de los PIDM es recogida en los Programas Nacionales de Reforma12 que el gobierno de España presenta ante las instituciones comunitarias, en el marco de la cooperación reforzada de las políticas económicas de los estados miembros. Los países objetivos escogidos por el gobierno de España son doce: Argelia y Marruecos en África; en Latinoamérica Brasil y México; en Asia oriental China, India, Japón y Corea del Sur; en los países del Golfo Arabia Saudí, Kuwait, Bahrein, Qatar, Omán, Emiratos Árabes Unidos y Omán; en Europa Turquía y Rusia y en Norteamérica, Estados Unidos. Tabla 1. FECHA DE LA PRESENTACIÓN PÚBLICA DE LOS PIDM Fuente: elaboración propia a partir datos MITYC. 3. ESTRUCTURA DE LOS PIDM 11 Véase el informe de la Subdirección General de Análisis y Estrategia del MITYC: “Metodología de la Secretaría de Estado de Turismo y Comercio para la selección de mercados prioritarios”; ICE, no2836, 21 de febrero-6 de marzo de 2005. 12 Programas Nacionales de Reforma del Reino de España: 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 y 2010. Disponibles en la Web: www.la-moncloa.es 4 Aunque los objetivos varíen en función de las características del país objetivo del PIDM y del punto del que parten en el mismo las empresas españolas, los Planes cuentan con una estructura común. Los objetivos generales de los PIDM son: (i) elevar la cuota de mercado española en el país objetivo gracias al fomento de las exportaciones españolas, la detección y el respaldo a sectores estratégicos donde posicionar a las empresas españolas, y contribuir a mejorar la competitividad de las empresas españolas ya implantadas impulsando con ello un “efecto arrastre” principalmente de PYMES; (ii) reforzar el marco de cooperación e interlocución estable entre las autoridades y las asociaciones empresariales españolas y la administración del país objetivo en todos sus niveles (local, regional y estatal), con mecanismos de revisión y seguimiento de las acciones emprendidas; (iii) concentrar y coordinar esfuerzos financieros, promocionales y de acceso a mercados a través de acciones conjuntas de los diferentes instrumentos del MINECO: ICEX, Secretaría de Estado de Comercio, Dirección General de Comercio e Inversiones, COFIDES y Turespaña. Una vez definidos los objetivos, os PIDM definen varias líneas de actuación: (i) el fomento al comercio y a la inversión, (ii) el apoyo institucional; (iii) el desarrollo de acciones de información y formación; (iv) presupuesto; (v) acciones de evaluación. TABLA 2. ESTRUCTURA DE LOS PIDM 5 Fuente: elaboración propia. 4. EL PLAN INTEGRAL DE DESARROLLO DE MERCADO: CHINA Para el estudio de la eficacia de los PIDM, investigaremos el plan desarrollado hacia la economía emergente más pujante, China. Así, el punto de partida de España en 2005 (fecha de inicio del PIDM hacia el país asiático) hacia China, era deficitaria. La imagen de España en China era débil, por escasamente conocida, y existía un abultado déficit comercial: en 2004, las exportaciones españolas hacia China se situaron en 1.155 millones de euros mientras que las importaciones chinas a España ascendieron a los 8.491 millones de euros. La tasa de cobertura de nuestras exportaciones se fijó en el 13,6%, mientras que los flujos de inversión no superaron los 62 millones de euros. En ese mismo año, el número de empresas españolas con presencia que operaban de forma regular en China no superaba las 20013. Con todo, el espectacular desarrollo del gigante asiático abría un amplio abanico de oportunidades de negocio –para el comercio y la inversión- que las empresas españolas no podían dejar pasar. 4.1. ESTRATEGIA PIDM: CHINA Desde 2005, se han puesto en marcha dos PIDM hacia el gigante asiático: (i) PIDM 2005-2007 y (ii) PIDM China +: 2008-2010. La dotación presupuestaria del primero fue de 500 millones de euros, y la del segundo ascendió a 748,19 millones de euros. La cantidad destinadaa los PIDM China representa cerca del 20% del total presupuestado al conjunto de los PIDM. Los objetivos de los PIDM al China se dividen en: (i) reforzar la presencia de empresas españolas en el país, (ii) impulsar los sectores considerados prioritarios, especialmente el sector servicios, (iii) potenciar el turismo chino hacia España. El Plan China + incluye dos nuevos objetivos a los anteriores: reforzar las relaciones 13 Véase China: Plan Integral de Desarrollo de Mercados, 2005. MITYC. 6 institucionales entre ambos países y promover la cooperación en terceros países de la zona. Al igual que el resto de PIDM, la estrategia hacia China repite el mismo esquema de actuación: (i) apoyo al comercio; (ii) apoyo a la inversión; (iii) apoyo institucional; (iv) información y formación. Como innovación, el PIDM 2005-2008, no así el PIDM China +, incorpora como uno de sus objetivos la promoción del turismo. 4.2. ANÁLISIS DE REGRESIÓN DE LOS PIDM CON CHINA Si estudiamos la correlación lineal entre las exportaciones, las importaciones el PIDM emitido y el PIDM recibido se observa la siguiente tabla: Tabla 3. Correlaciones Fuente: elaboración propia a partir datos MITYC. Se utiliza el contraste de independencia de Pearson. La hipótesis nula, establecida de una forma generalizada, será H0: “Existe independencia entre lo que se importa y lo que se exporta”. El nivel de significación que se ha marcado es . Se pueden ver los coeficientes de correlación de la tabla 3 que son significativamente estadísticos a través del p-valor14, es decir rechazamos la hipótesis nula de independencia para todos los cruces entre las series en las que éste sea inferior a 0,05. REGRESIÓN ENTRE EL PIDM EMITIDO EL PIDM RECIBIDO CON CHINA El modelo de regresión más sencillo es el Modelo de Regresión Lineal Simple que estudia la relación lineal entre la variable respuesta PIDM_RE (Y) y la variable regresora PIDM_EM (X) a partir de una muestra , que sigue el siguiente modelo: yi 0 1xi i, i1,2,...,n En el modelo de regresión lineal simple hay tres parámetros que se deben estimar: los coeficientes de la recta de regresión,  ,  ; y la varianza de la distribución normal  2 . El cálculo de estimadores para estos parámetros puede hacerse por diferentes métodos, siendo el más utilizado el método de mínimos cuadrados. A partir de los  estimadores:  0 ,  1 , se pueden calcular las predicciones para las observaciones muestrales,  i 01xi,i1,2,...,n 14 El p-valor es la probabilidad de obtener un resultado al menos tan extremo como el que realmente se ha obtenido (valor del estadístico calculado), suponiendo que la hipótesis nula es cierta. Para valores del p- valor menores que el nivel de significación se rechaza H0. 01 7  Siendoiii i1,2,...,n Los estimadores por mínimos cuadrados se obtienen minimizando la suma de los cuadrados de los residuos, esto es, minimizando la siguiente función: n2nn 0,1ei i i  i 01 xi , i1,2,...,n3.4 i1 i1 i1   De donde se deducen los siguientes estimadores mínimo cuadráticos de los parámetros de la recta de regresión:  0 1M n i n xi Mi  i1 SM i1 Sy M nn2  1S2 x xM i M Mi1 S i1 i nn nMn Es decir el modelo que vamos a estimar es el siguiente: PIDM_RE 0 1PIDM_EM El coeficiente de correlación 0,928 es muy alto, lo que hace pensar que el modelo de regresión será bastante bueno. Al tratarse de series temporales nos encontraremos con un problema de correlación serial, por lo que se van a estimar los parámetros mediante el método de Cochrane-Orcutt TABLA 4. Resumen de ajuste del modelo Se ha utilizado el método de estimación de Cochrane-Orcutt. El coeficiente de determinación R2 es muy bueno del orden de 0,860, lo que implica un ajuste del modelo extraordinario. TABLA 5. Coeficientes de regresión Se ha utilizado el método de estimación de Cochrane-Orcutt. Los contrastes individuales nos dice que la pendiente de la recta es significativa, no así la ordenada en el origen, lo que indica que la recta de regresión pasará por el origen de coordenadas. Estimamos de nuevo el modelo sin incluir la constante: TABLA 6. Coeficientes de regresión Coeficientes no estandarizados Coeficientes estandarizados t Sig. 8 Se ha utilizado el método de estimación de Cochrane-Orcutt. TABLA 7. Prueba de rachas a Mediana TABLA 8. Prueba de Kolmogorov-Smirnov para una muestra a La distribución de contraste es la Normal. b Se han calculado a partir de los datos. El contraste de rachas nos indica que hay aleatoriedad en los errores y el de Kolmogorov Smirnov que existe normalidad en los mismos. Por lo que aceptamos el modelo como muy bueno quedando este: PIDM_RE  0,0081 PIDM_EM REGRESIÓN ENTRE LAS EXPORTACIONES Y LAS IMPORTACIONES CON CHINA Descripción del Modelo El modelo de Regresión que se propone a continuación estudia la relación lineal entre la variable respuesta Importaciones y la variable regresora Exportaciones a partir de una muestra , que sigue el siguiente modelo: IMP0 1EXP El coeficiente de correlación 0,933 también es muy alto, lo que hace pensar que el modelo de regresión será bastante bueno. Al tratarse de series temporales nos encontraremos de nuevo con un problema de correlación serial, por lo que se van a estimar los parámetros mediante el método de Cochrane-Orcutt. 9 TABLA 9. Resumen de ajuste del modelo Se ha utilizado el método de estimación de Cochrane-Orcutt. El coeficiente de determinación R2 es muy bueno del orden de 0,871, lo que implica un ajuste del modelo es muy bueno. TABLA 10. Coeficientes de regresión Se ha utilizado el método de estimación de Cochrane-Orcutt. Los contrastes individuales nos dice que la pendiente de la recta es significativa, no así la ordenada en el origen, lo que indica que la recta de regresión pasará por el origen de coordenadas. Estimamos de nuevo el modelo sin incluir la constante: TABLA 11. Coeficientes de regresión Se ha utilizado el método de estimación de Cochrane-Orcutt. TABLA 12. Prueba de rachas Coeficientes no estandarizados Coeficientes estandarizados B Error típico Beta t Sig. CHINA_EXP 7,916 ,317 ,993 24,973 ,000 a Mediana TABLA 13. Prueba de Kolmogorov-Smirnov para una muestra 10 a La distribución de contraste es la Normal. b Se han calculado a partir de los datos. El contraste de rachas nos indica que hay aleatoriedad en los errores y el de Kolmogorov Smirnov que existe normalidad en los mismos. Por lo que aceptamos el modelo como muy bueno, quedando este: IMP 7,916EXP 5. CONCLUSIONES # En la era de la globalización, la promoción de los intereses económicos nacionales en las relaciones internacionales se sitúa en el centro de la acción diplomática de los estados, desplazando o compartiendo equivalente importancia a los objetivos que caracterizan tradicionalmente la diplomacia: la cooperación entre Estados, el mantenimiento de la seguridad y la promoción de la paz. Así, la investigación de la diplomacia económica se erige en un elemento determinante para comprender las estrategias diplomáticas y las relaciones internacionales. # La diplomacia en el siglo XXI es el resultado de la participación simultánea de múltiples actores –públicos y privados- uno de los cuales, pero no el único, es el Estado Nación. Con ello, la acción diplomática aparece fragmentada. Dentro, incluso, de los gobiernos de los Estados Nación el ministerio de exteriores no es ya el exclusivo director de la acción diplomática estatal. Ministerios como el comercio y turismo, agricultura y pesca, medio ambiente, etc. son actores decisivos en la promoción de los intereses nacionales en el marco de las relaciones internacionales. 3.Los Planes Integrales de Desarrollo de Mercados (PIDM) son estrategias innovadoras de la diplomacia económica española. Por un lado, ejemplifican el liderazgo de otros ministerios ajenos al ministerio de exteriores, en este caso el de economía y competitividad, en las relaciones económicas internacionales. De otro, su naturaleza multidisciplinar en la definición estratégica de sus acciones: promoción comercial y de inversiones, y el fortalecimiento de las relaciones institucionales de España y los países objetivos de los PIDM. # Los PIDM han logrado los objetivos para los que fueron concebidos: (i) elevar la cuota de mercado española en las economías emergentes objetivo de los planes; (ii) reforzar el marco de cooperación e interlocución estable entre las autoridades y las asociaciones empresariales españolas y la administración del país objetivo en todos sus niveles; (iii) concentrar y coordinar esfuerzos financieros, promocionales y de acceso a mercados a través de acciones conjuntas de los diferentes instrumentos del ministerio de economía y competitividad. # Los resultados arrojados por los modelos elaborados en la presente investigación, prueban que los PIDM realizados hacia China han permitido mejorar las relaciones comerciales y las inversiones españolas hacia el gigante asiático y viceversa, de China hacia España. # La correlación lineal existente entre las exportaciones y las importaciones a China es muy fuerte y positiva; lo que permite afirmar que cuanto más exporta España a China más importa el país asiático hacia España. Además se ha podido obtener un 11 modelo de regresión muy aceptable, pudiendo así estimar las importaciones, a través de las exportaciones, quedando este: # Idéntica situación se encuentra al estudiar las inversiones españolas emitidas hacia China y las recibidas en nuestras fronteras por el gigante asiático, la correlación es muy fuerte positivamente lo que de nuevo permite afirmar que a mayor inversión emitida a China, mayor es la inversión recibida en España proveniente de China. También se ha estimado el modelo de regresión quedando este: # Estas conclusiones refuerzan lo expuesto en esta ponencia a cerca de la eficiencia de los PIDM en China. Los PIDM han profundizado las relaciones económicas entre España y China, convirtiéndose en una herramienta eficaz de diplomacia económica al promover la diversificación de las relaciones económicas españolas hacia economías emergentes que lideran hoy el crecimiento económico mundial; y dentro de ellos, muy especialmente, China. 6. BIBLIOGRAFÍA Albares, Jose Manuel. "La diplomacia económica y comercial. La mediación de la diplomacia en el mercado". Memoria de la Escuela Diplomática. 54 Promoción. Berridge, G. y James, A. (2005). A Dictionary of Diplomacy. Ed. Palgrave Macmillan, Basingstoke, 2005. Berridge, G. y James, A. (2005). A Dictionary of Diplomacy. Ed. Palgrave Macmillan, Basingstoke, 2005. Chavagneux, C. "La diplomatie économique: plus seulement une affaire d ́États", Pouvoirs, no 88, 1999. García Rebollar, A. “Notas sobre diplomacia económica”. 2010. Boletín Económico de ICE, no 3000. ICEX. Plan Integral Desarrollo de Mercado China 2005 Martine Azuelos "Les evolutions de la diplomatie economique americaine". Geoeconomie. Hiver 2010-2011. Maura, I. “Análisis y Estrategia Reforzada para China: PIDM+”. Boletín ICE. No 2972. 1 al 15 de septiembre de 2009. Morillas, J. “La diplomacia económica”. 2000. Boletín ICE no 2664. Nicholas Bayne y Stephen Woolcock, “The New Economic Diplomacy”. Second Edition, 2011. Global Financial Services. Edit: Ashgate. Pérez Raposo, B. y Cerno, L. “Las relaciones comerciales de España con los países objeto de los PIDM (1999-2010). Revista ICE. Marzo- abril 2011. No 859. Presidencia de Gobierno. Programas Nacionales de Reforma del Reino de España: 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 y 2010. Disponibles en la Web: www.la-moncloa.es. Putman, R. D. (1988). “Diplomacy and Domestic Politics: the Logic of Two Level Games”. International Organization, Vol. 42. Ruggie, J.G. “International Regimes, Tansactionsand Change; Embedded Liberalism in the Postwar Economic Order”, 1982. International Organization, Vol.36. 12 Saner, R. y Yiu, L. D.P. “International Economic Diplomacy: Mutations in Post- Modern Times”, 2001. Netherlands Institute of International Relations „Clingendael‟, ISSN 1569-2981. Scholte, J.A. “Globalisation, Governance and Corporate Citinzenship” The Journal of Corporate Citizenship, 2000. Subdirección General de Análisis y Estrategia del MITYC. “Metodología de la Secretaría de Estado de Turismo y Comercio para la selección de mercados prioritarios”; ICE, no2836. 2005. Tom Amolo "Some Thoughts on Economic Diplomacy and its Impact on International Relations". Mayo 2009.